concours
by lolivamp
Summary: tous les os écrits pour les concours de twilight que je n'ai pas déja publié
1. amitié passé

Tattward et Inkella Contest  
Equipe choisie: CT ou MP ? mp  
Titre: amitié passé  
Personnage(s): Bella & Edward  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Pdv Edward

Je suis chirurgien, un très bon chirurgien sans me vanter. Bien sur comme toute personne étant doué, je suis sujet à des critiques, beaucoup de critique. Mais le truc bizarre c'est que l'on ne me juge pas parce que je me vante, je sais que j'ai des facilités mais je ne les étales pas, non on me blâme pour mes tatouages. Je n'en ai qu'un de visible, des ailes d'ange au poignet, je sais cela fait féminin mais je me le suis fait faire à la mort de ma petite sœur, qui c'est éteinte après un long combat contre la leucémie. Les autres peuvent être cacher facilement par une chemise. Il recouvre mon torse et mon dos.  
Dans mes année folle, je faisais partie d'une bande de motard, tout mes body art ont été fait à cette période, beaucoup pourrait pensé qu'aujourd'hui avec du recul, de la maturité, et vu mon métier, je les regrette mais pas du tout, ils font partie de moi, ils sont mon histoire, mes souvenirs. Je suis rentré dans cette bande après la mort de ma sœur, mes parents ont décidé à se moment qu'il valait mieux pour nous de partir, de laisser notre passé, notre souffrance derrière nous, moi je n'étais pas d'accord, c'était comme abandonné mon ange, l'oublier, alors arriver dans la petite ville de Fork alors que j'étais renfermé sur moi même, j'ai rencontré au détour d'un couloir des personnes qui ont réussit à me comprendre, ils m'ont fait extériorisé mon mal, ma haine envers mes parents de l'avoir laisser tomber, en me les faisant graver sur le corps. Les tours de moto que l'on faisait ensemble me donner des ailes, j'avais l'impression de voler, quelque fois je remonte dessus, et roule jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir, je laisse le vent emmêler mes cheveux bronze, déjà désordonné.  
J'ai trouvé une fille dont je suis tomber amoureux, j'ai perdu mon pucelage avec elle, Bella. Je l'aime toujours, je le sais. Malheureusement nos chemin se sont séparer avec l'université, elle était intelligente et on avait prévu de tout les deux d'aller à New-York mais son père est tombé gravement malade juste avant, donc elle est resté avec lui mais m'a demandé de réussir. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle est devenue, elle et les autres aussi, Emmett, le joyeux luron en apparence, mais brisé de l'intérieur, Rosalie, sa petite amie, froide mais très gentille avec ceux qu'elle aime, elle c'est fait violer quand elle avait dix ans et cela l'a fait devenir comme elle est, Alice, la fashion victim, elle a rejoint la bande car l'homme dont elle était tombé amoureuse en faisait partie, j'en vient donc un Jasper, le mec de notre acro du shopping.  
Mon bipper me sort de mes pensées. On m'appelle pou opérer, une personne, qui faisait de la moto, qui a été percuter par un chauffard ivre. Je prend connaissance du dossier : notre patient est une femme d'une trentaine d'année, s'appelant Isabelle Duck, cela me fait bizarre de me dire qu'il existe réellement une femme s'appelant comme cela, ma Bella utiliser ce nom sur sa fausse carte d'identité, que Jasper nous créait, elle choisissait Isabelle car son vrais prénom et Isabella et Duck car son nom de famille est Swan mais qu'elle se considérait plus comme le vilain petit canard, à cause de sa maladresse. Je me lave, ensuite, les mains et par au bloc opéré la jeune patiente. Quand je la vois je note ses longs cheveux brun ressemblant à ceux de mon ex amoureuse.  
Après avoir pratiqué l'opération je pars prendre une pose déjeuner, avant d'attendre les prochaines urgence dans la salle de repos, n'ayant pas d'autre opération de prévu aujourd'hui. J'irais rendre visite à la motarde dans la fin de l'après midi, quand elle sera réveillé, pour lui expliquer l'opération qu'elle à subit et vérifier son état.  
Jusqu'à quatorze heure, rien. Je lis un magasine pour nana trouver dans la salle d'attente pour passer le temps. C'est vraiment pas plaisant à lire, comme si les dix conseils pour maigrir servait réellement à quelque chose, les régimes ne sont pas bon pour la santé. Vers deux heures dix de l'après-midi. Un accident de bus à eu lieu, de ce fait je suis réquisitionné pour les opérations, et ensuite pour aider au urgence. Heureusement une demi-heure avant la fin de mon service la panique se calme.  
Je rejoins la troublante patiente de se matin dans sa chambre, elle est réveillé depuis près d'une heure, et d'après ce que me disent les infirmières ne fait que de demander après sa moto.  
« -Bonjours, mademoiselle Duck, je suis le docteur Cullen, je me suis occupé de vous après votre accident. Vous avez eu de nombreuses fracture …  
Edward.  
Eh oui, en personne pourquoi ?  
Je penserais quand même que tu me reconnaitrais, c'est moi Bella.  
Bella ! Je mettais bien rendu compte du nom, mais pourquoi est ce que c'est celui présent sur ton permis.  
Parce que l'on m'a retiré le mien il y a quelques temps … Je ne peux pas le résoudre à arrêter la moto. Comment elle va ?  
Elle n'a pas survécu, mais ce n'est que matériel même si tu l'aime ta bécane. Bon si t'as envie on en parlera après, pour le moment je viens pour t'expliquer ce que je t'ai fait et t'apporter des soins.  
OK  
Bon donc tu as eu de nombreuses fractures, heureusement rien de trop grave, ta jambe devra être immobiliser pendant au moins un mois, après on verra si il encore garder le plâtre, mettre seulement une atèle ou si on pourra laisser sans rien mais ne rêve pas c'est quasiment impossible. Tu aura de la rééducation à faire quand tu n'auras plus ton plâtre. Après tu t'es casser le coude et déboiter l'épaule. Bon maintenant je vais vérifie que tout va bien. Et après je me changerais, et irais acheter de la bonne bouf, parce que ici tu verras c'est vraiment pas top. Quand j'aurais tout fait je reviendrais te voir. »  
Après la petite discutions avec Bella, je vais dans les vestiaires pour retirer ma blouse et enfiler mon manteau. Je passe chez moi en premier lieu et prend une bonne douche, décompressante. Je réfléchis à ma journée, jamais plus je n'aurais pensé revoir une personne de mon groupe, et encore moins Bella, j'ai toujours penser que plus jamais je ne pourrais lui parler, la touché... et pourtant je l'aime encore et je suis très heureux de l'avoir à nouveau rencontrer. Une fois séché et habiller je vais, comme promis, acheté de la nourriture, je nous prend une salade chacun, puis un sandwich au poulet, je me souviens que c'est celui qu'elle préfère, je complète le menu avec un milkshake, qui ne sera surement plus froid au moment ou on le mangera. Ensuite je retourne chez la belle.  
Quand je sors le repas je suis plutôt bien accueillis, apparemment elle a la dalle.  
«- Alors tu deviens quoi ? Et la bande ? Que fait tu à New-York ?  
Eh une question à la fois.  
Bon répond déjà à ma première question alors.  
Tu peux la répétée s'il te plait parce que là j'ai pas tout suivit.  
Qu'est que tu deviens ?  
Après que tu sois partis, j'ai continué de vivre avec la bande, mais je passé de moins en moins de temps avec eux, peu de temps après ton départ j'ai résilié mon contrat de téléphonie mobile pour pouvoir payer une partit des frais médicaux de mon père.  
C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais plus te joindre!  
J'ai pris un petit travail à la bibliothèque car il ne pouvait plus travailler et il fallait bien payer les factures. Il est mort un an après, moi j'étais endetter. J'ai commencé à écrire des histoires à mes heures perdu, j'ai décidé de les faire publier, un de mes romans a déjà été publier et je suis venu ici pour signer un contrat pour un second livre. Et toi qu'est tu devenu ?  
J'ai suivit ma voix, j'ai fait mes études, puis j'ai été engager ici. J'ai essayé d'avoir des contact avec la bande pendant un an, mais j'avais du mal à tout gérer donc j'ai finit par arrêter de les appeler petit à petit.  
Et a tu une femme ? Des enfants ? T'as pas parler de ta vie privé !  
Je n'ai pas de vie privé, je suis célibataire, je ne me suis jamais marier, et n'est pas eu d'enfant. Dit moi se que les autres sont devenues ?  
Emmett a épousé Rosalie, ils ont ouvert un garage. Alice et Jasper se sont marié, elle est devenue styliste pour le magasin de vêtements qu'elle a ouvert et lui est devenu psy. Ils ont eu des jumeaux, Anthony et Clare. Emmy et Rose cherche à avoir un enfant mais n'y arrive pas, ils vont peut-être adopté.  
C'est dommage pour eux qui voulait tant un enfant. J'espère pour eux qu'ils réussirons vite à adopté.  
Ça me manque tout ça !  
Quoi ?  
Notre adolescence, quand on faisait tout plein de connerie, quand on faisait de la moto jusqu'à pas d'heure pour finir par se retrouver dans un champs à fumer, notre jeunesse c'est envolé bien trop vite.  
C'est vrai que tout ces bon moment me manque mais la vie continue, on peut quand même être heureux sans fumer de l'herbe, la moto tu continue a en faire la preuve, tu es dans ce lit, moi non plus je n'ai jamais arrêter, et puis nous gardons toujours une trace de cette merveilleuse période sur notre peau, les tatouages, les cicatrices que l'on c'est fait en tombant de nos bécanes, tu t'en rappelle.  
Oui, j'en ai une belle sur ma jambe enfin avec l'opération elle ne sera peut être plus présente.  
Peut être, mais elle sera remplacer par une autre, plus grande. Moi se qu'il me manque le plus c'est Fork, bizarre tu ne trouve pas, moi qui ne rêver que de partir, je souhaites maintenant y retourner, en plus je n'ai même pas l'excuse de mes parents ils ont déménager à Seattle.  
Tu as qu'un venir pour nous, lors des fêtes que l'on passait entre amis avant, nouvel an, les anniversaires... Tu me manque beaucoup tu sais.  
Tu me manques aussi. Bon je dois te laisser avant de me faire virer par l'infirmière de garde, les heures de visites sont terminé, je ne suis plus censé être là. »  
Je me lève et vais à ses cotés pour lui déposer un bisous sur le front.

Une clairière, au milieu trône une tente, dans l'abri deux jeunes gens, une fille et un garçon, l'homme caresse doucement le visage de la fille, à se moment je remarque leurs visage jusqu'à présent cacher. Les deux personnes sont Bella et moi plus jeune. Et cette scène est un souvenir, notre première fois. J'avais trouvé cette prairie un jour en me baladant avec elle, quand on voulait être seul pour faire le point, ou seulement tout les deux, sans tout le groupe, que nous adorions mais avec qui on ne pouvait avoir aucune intimité, aucune vie privé, nous allions là bas. Seul elle et moi connaissons se lieu isoler de tous, paisible, magnifique. La scène avance, je nous vois nous embrasser passionnément, furieusement, les mains explorant le corps de l'autre, le caressant, le tripotant, le découvrant. Les habits s'envolent, viennent se poser à des endroits imprévisible, les baisers se font pressant, marquant cet amour que rien ni personne n'aurait pus détruire, enfin à se moment là, insouciance et passion se mêlant pour créer un ballet de ses corps déchainer, voulant tous simplement s'aimer. Bien sur quelques maladresse sont faites, comme pour toute les premières fois, bien sur la gène de se montrer en tenus d'Adam et d'Ève est présente, bien sur c'est un peu douloureux, mais la joie de ne faire plus qu'un efface tout.

Quand je me réveil je suis bouleverser, revivre cela était magnifique, j'ai aussi une énorme trique, que je calme sous la douche.  
Aujourd'hui je travail de nuit donc j'ai toute la journée pour flâner, je décide de la passer avec Bee, qui je suis sur sera contente d'avoir de la compagnie. Je vais acheter plein de gâteau sucré, salée et gras, qui sont tout sauf bon pour la ligne et rejoint ma belle, qui regarde un dessin animé pourrit sur la télé.  
«- Coucou ma belle.  
Salut.  
Sa va ? Pas trop mal à la jambe, ou au coude ou à l'épaule?  
Eh t'inquiète pas, les infirmières mon déjà casser les pieds avec ça.  
Tu aime toujours autant qu'on s'occupe de toi apparemment.  
J'ai toujours détesté qu'on se préoccupe de mes bobos, sa va pas changer maintenant. Des nouvelles de ma moto ?  
Non, je pense qu'elle est complètement foutu, tu devrais t'en acheté une autres, et pareil pour le casque.  
Oui, oui je sais. »  
Tout les jours, je vais à nouveau la voir après mon service, ou avant selon mon planning. Chaque fois nous parlons du passé, nous ressassons nos souvenirs, rigolons des conneries que nous avons put faire, nous rappelons des soirées ensembles, où nous picolions un max, où l'ivresse nous apportait la liberté que nous n'avions pas, que nous n'aurions jamais eu, de nos soirée en cellules de dégrisement, pour avoir rouler en moto avec plus d'alcool que de sang dans le corps... mais jamais nous n'abordons le sujet épineux du futur. Bien sur nous ne voulons plus nous quitter mais il faut être réaliste, Bella à sa vie à Fork et moi la mienne et à New York.  
Quelques jours après, à peine nous somme nous retrouvé, que Bella peut partir. Les médecins de Fork s'occuperont d'elle à présent.

Pdv Bella

Deux mois que je suis revenue à Fork, deux mois que j'ai retrouvé mon train de vie habituelle, deux mois que j'ai quitté Edward, deux mois qu'il me manque éperdument.  
Ma jambe s'est remis, comme prévu je fait de la rééducation pour tout les membres qui ont été blesser. Je me suis racheté une moto, mais je ne m'en sert pas encore. J'ai aussi repris le travail. Quand je serais totalement guérit j'irais chez le tatoueur me faire dessiner le chat roux avec un E en collier sur le coté de mon ventre. Edward avait prévu de se faire un cygne avec un B autour du cou, et moi celui que je vient de décrire pour que l'on porte toujours le signe de notre amour. Quand j'ai du l'abandonné pour rester avec mon père j'ai laisser tomber cette idée mais là j'en ai besoin. Car oui, moi Bella Swan a aimer, aime et aimera toujours Edward Cullen.  
Le temps à vite passer, un mois c'est encore écouler, à présent un jolie félin trône sur mon ventre. Je travail tranquillement à la bibliothèque quand une présence inhabituelle vient rompre ma quiétude. Je me retourne et voit un belle homme, avec des cheveux cuivre et des yeux verts.  
« - Edward »  
Je ne sais pas trop se qu'il se passe ensuite, mais après se blanc je me retrouve chez moi, avec mon ange. Nous nous embrassons, nos mains se ballade sur le corps de l'autre, doucement, tendrement, nos gestes s'accorde. Je retire le t-shirt de mon amant, sur son torse un cygne est tatoué.  
« -Tu l'as fait ?!  
-Oui à mon arrivé à New-York, j'avais besoin de t'avoir avec moi. »  
Cela me fait étrangement plaisir qu'il n'ai pas voulu m'oublier à son arrivé dans la grosse pomme.  
J'enlève mon haut et lui montre le chat que j'ai nouvellement acquis, je veux qu'il voit l'attachement que j'ai pour lui.  
« - Moi aussi j'ai décidé de me le faire. Quand je suis revenu j'en avait besoin »  
Nos caresses reprennent, très vite notre peau est totalement dénudé. Sa bouche vient à la rencontre de mes lèvres intimes et leur prodigue un exquis massage. Après mon orgasme, je sens qu'il me pénètre. Tout est parfait, je sais que notre vie va reprendre tel qu'elle était auparavant, je n'ai bien sur aucune certitude, mais je le sens au fond de mes tripes.  
« -Bella, je ne veux plus jamais que nous soyons séparer, j'ai demandé ma mutation à l'hôpital de Fork, je ne te quitterais plus. »


	2. merci rosalie

Tattward et Inkella Contest  
Equipe choisie: CT ou MP ? mp  
Titre: merci Rosalie  
Personnage(s): Bella & Edward  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Pdv externe

Sur un banc devant une petite boutique une jeune fille brune aux yeux chocolat, âgé de dix-huit ans, attend. Ce magasin, à la façade assez vieillotte a son nom écrit en lettre lumineuse rouge. L'écriture utiliser est plutôt jolie . Les mots Twilight's tatoo sont écrit en italique. Au fenêtre il y a des photos de différents body art réaliser.

A l'intérieur un jeune homme avec les cheveux brun cuivré, de magnifique yeux vert émeraude, une lueur de tristesse est ancré dans ses pupilles. Il a une stature droite, un corps muscle mais assez fin. Il a un lion de dessiner sur son bras gauche, un chat noir avec les yeux violet et un chapeau de sorcière sur celui de droite, un nom trône en dessous : midnight, le nom de son premier animal de compagnie. Du même coté sur son pectoraux est tatoué un serpent près à attaquer, un cobra plus précisément. Une aiguille dans la main il perce une cliente, une jolie blonde, au nombril.

Pdv Bella

Assis devant le salon de tatouage, j'attends ma meilleur amie Rosalie. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi nous nous adorons, nous somme physiquement des contraires et nous ne somme pas partie avec les mêmes chances dans la vie alors qu'elle est grande, blonde, avec une taille de mannequin et surtout à des parents riches, moi je suis une petite brune banale, de classe de social moyenne. C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle aime trainé avec moi.

Mon amie a décidé de se faire percer son nombril, pour y mettre un jolie bijoux brillant, moi ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle fasse cela, c'est son corps, mais alors qu'elle m'entraine dans ses conneries ne me plait pas. J'imagine déjà l'horrible aiguille utiliser et j'en frémis d'horreur.

J'ai préféré rester à l'extérieur car j'ai horreur du sang et de l'odeur du désinfectant. Un trou dans la peau fait saigner et un salon propre pue l'antiseptique.

Regarde cela ne me fait même pas mal et c'est jolie tu trouve pas me dit Rose et effectivement sur son corps de rêve cela est beau mais mais je n'ai pas un physique avantageux alors sur moi cela ne peux faire que moche.

Aller à toi, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte mais après je te laisse car j'ai un rendez vous chez l'esthéticienne. En plus tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je connais l'homme qui tient la boutique, c'est un ami.

Quand je rentre à l'intérieur un charmant jeune homme, beau comme un Apollon, se présente à moi.

Bonjour, je suis Edward, que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle?

Bella ne te dégonfle pas, fait plaisir à Rosalie, le magnifique jeune homme ne va pas te manger, c'est un être civilisé, pas un cannibale.

Je voudrais un piercing au nombril.

Vous êtes Bella Swan ?

Oui, pourquoi?

Rosie m'a dit que vous alliez passer

Rosie ? Il a l'air de bien la connaître dit donc ! En même temps comment un mec aussi canon ne connait pas une déesse comme Rose.

Aller vient, installe toi là dessus, me demanda t-il en me présentant présentant un siège. Ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie j'espère.

Non

Tu peux me tutoyé aussi, si t'a envie.

Est ce que ça va beaucoup saigner.

Non, quand le piercing est bien fait cela ne saigne même pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de louper une si jolie fille que toi.

Moi jolie? Il me trouve jolie? Je ne suis pas sur que je puisse lui faire confiance ! Il n'a visiblement pas les yeux en face des trous.

Mais c'est un ami de Rosalie, tu peux lui faire confiance, si il est si mauvais, elle ne t'aurais pas envoyer chez lui et tu ne peux pas simplement envisagé que tu puisse lui plaire me dit ma conscience.

Je ne plais déjà pas au garçon normal alors comment veux tu que je plaise à un dieu pareil.

Est ce que cela va faire mal ?

Un peu cela est normal mais j'utilise un antiseptique anesthésiant qui fonctionne assez bien

D'accord.

Relève ton t-shirt s'il te plait me dit l'Apollon aux yeux verts devant moi.

Après avoir montrer mon nombril à Edward, je sens un produit glacé sur mon ventre: le désinfectant. Je le vois sortir une grande aiguille, stériliser, à usage unique, enfermé dans du plastique. J'ai peur, je tiens fort les accoudoirs du siège.

Détend toi, si tu es crispé c'est la où ça te fera le plus mal. Ferme les yeux et pense à quelques choses qui te plait, ou imagine les vagues de l'océan, et une plage de sable chaud.

Pendant que je fantasme, je sens une piqure au niveau de mon nombril.

C'est bon princesse, tu peux revenir sur Terre.

Je baisse la tête et regarde le jolie accessoire que le perceur m'a mis, finalement, bien qu'une niveau des trous ça sois un peu rouge, cela ne fait pas si moche sur moi. Il m'explique comment m'en occuper avant que je passe à la caisse.

Quand je sors je remarque Rose contre le mur de la boutique.

Mon frère a appelé, ce soir on mange ensemble, il m'a dit qu'il emmènera un ami, mais n'a pas préciser qui. Je le connait d'après ce qu'il pense mais je pense que c'est un de ses idiots de copains de fac que j'ai rencontré une ou deux fois. Aller remonte le haut que je puisse mater le travail.

Je relève une nouvelle fois mon top.

J'ai eu raison de te forcer à te faire percer, cela te va très bien.

Elle tire de son sac un écrin.

tient, quand tu pourra enlevé le piercing médical tu pourra mettre celui là, je me suis acheté le même comme sa on sera jumelle de piercing.

Rosalie à de drôle d'idée mais je l'adore. Quand j'ouvre la boite je l'aime encore plus. À l'intérieur il y a un bijoux assez simple avec un faux petit diamant, et en bas une boule avec un chat noir dedans. Il est trop beau et me correspond.

Merci ma Rose.

Bon maintenant il est temps de rentrer nous avons une longue préparation à effectuer.

Le soir après avoir été coiffer, maquiller, habiller pas Rosalie et Alice, mon autre meilleur amie, j'attends avec elle, Jasper, qui en plus d'être le frère de Rose et le petit ami de Lice. Alice est brune comme moi avec des yeux bleu et un caractère bien trempé,a oui il faut pas que j'oublie qu'elle est branché sur cent mille volt. Emmett, l'homme de Rosie et l'un des meilleur ami de Jasper, je ne connais pas le second même si on m'en a beaucoup parlé, se pointe le premier devant le bars où nous nous sommes donner rendez-vous pour l'apéro. Nous rentrons déjà et Alice envoie un message aux garçons pour les prévenir. Quelques minutes plus tard, un garçon aux cheveux cuivre que je connais de cette après-midi, s'approche de notre table.

Bonjour, dit-il en regardant vers ma petite pile électrique, et rebonjour mesdames continue t-il en tournant la tête vers nous. Jasper arrive, il est partit au toilette.

Salut répond ma pétillante amie.

Rose et moi le saluons d'un signe de tête.

Je ne pensais pas que sa serai toi l'ami que Jasper emmènerais.

Comment vous vous êtes rencontrer avec Jazz. Ma curiosité à parler.

Tout simplement au lycée.

Ah ! Je te pensais un peu plus vieux que lui pourtant.

Pourquoi ?

L'université, Jasper y est encore pas toi

J'ai pas été à l'université. J'ai jamais aimé l'école, même si j'avais de bonne note. J'ai fait une formation pour devenir tatoueur car cela m'a toujours plus. Malheureusement pour mon père qui me voyait médecin. À se moment je vois son visage se refermer. Depuis que j'ai fait mon choix on ne se parle plus, il m'a renier alors je ne vois presque plus ma mère.

Oh désolé.

C'est pas grave.

Cela ne me dérange pas de voir moi père, il ne m'accepte pas tel que je suis. La seule chose qui me dérange c'est de ne plus pouvoir voir ma mère à cause des préjugés et de l'esprit étriquer de mon père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens crois toujours que parce que tu te fait dessiner sur le corps, tu es un pervers soulard, qui se drogue ou un motard. Je ne sais même pas conduire de moto alors...

À se moment pour mon plus grand plaisir Jazz nous rejoint. Cela apaise la tension qui sévit dans l'air depuis que j'ai balancé ma question.

Salut les filles. Emmett.

Lut dis-je

Je me lance en posant une nouvelle question à Edward.

Tu as combien de body art sur toi

J'ai trois tatouage et un piercing.

Ton premier tatouage tu l'a eu à qu'elle age ?

Je l'ai eu à seize ans grâce à une fausse carte d'identité, qui servais normalement à m'acheter de l'alcool, car mes parents ne voulait pas que j'en ai un. Je voulais quelques chose pour rendre hommage à mon chat mort le mois d'avant, mon tout première animal. Alors je me suis fait faire un félin avec son nom. Je ne te raconte pas la dérouiller que je me suis pris quand mon père l'a découvert. Tu veux que je te le montre.

Oui, je veux bien.

Il soulève la manche de son t-shirt et je découvre le jolie dessin.

T'a quoi d'autre.

J'ai un lion sur l'autre biceps et un serpent sur mon pectoraux.

C'est quoi leur signification.

Le lion, c'est tout simplement parce que j'adore les félidés, je me le suis payer pour mes dix-huit ans. Le serpent je me le suis fait après la dispute avec mon père, pour faire ressortir ma colère. Quand je m'en faisait faire un je ne pensais pas réellement à la signification mais à se qui me plait.

Tu ne les as jamais regretté des fois.

Non, car à part le cobra je les ai bien réfléchis.

Tu ne t'en ai pas fait un tout seul ?

Non, ce sont des endroits trop dur à atteindre.

Bella, tu m'accompagne aux toilette ! Me demande Alice.

Arrivé dans le lieu dit mon ami me sermonne sur l'interrogatoire que je fais passé à Edward.

Je lui réponds « pour la première fois que je m'intéresse à un homme laisse moi tranquille et puis je fait rien de mal, je fait juste connaissance sur quelques chose qui lui. Et puis tu fait quoi à chaque fois avec moi! ». Je peux dire que je lui est coupe le sifflet.

De retour à notre table, je continue de discuter avec l'Apollon mais je me calme sur les questions, je parle aussi aux autres.

À moment donné, fatigué, je veux rentré, aucun des couples ne bouge leurs fesses, trop occupé à s'embrasser.

Viens je te ramène, t'habite où ?

Dans appartement voisin à celui de Rose. T'es sur que cela ne te dérange pas, que cela ne va pas te faire un détour.

Si sa me dérangé je ne te l'aurais pas proposé, je vis pas très loin en plus. J'ai pas envie de te laisser pour le moment et j'ai peur de se qu'il pourrais arrivé à une jolie jeune fille qui se ballade seul dans la nuit noir. Surtout qu'à cette heure il y a plein de mec bourré dans la rue.

D'accord, je te suis.

Dans la voiture, un silence apaisant s'installe, je regarde tantôt par la fenêtre, tantôt le visage d'ange, de l'homme assis à mes cotés . Au bout de quelques minutes je sens sa mains sur ma cuisse. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

Je pensais que tu le voulais aussi, vu ta manière d'être avec moi toute la soirée.

Non, se n'est pas ça, c'est juste que le fait de pouvoir te plaire me perturbe.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je suis banale, que je ne plais pas aux hommes. Et que toi tu es un Apollon.

Tu es aveugle ! Tu ne te vois pas vraiment

Non, toi tu es aveugle, pour pouvoir me trouver jolie.

Mais tu l'ai réellement.

Je ne sais pas se qu'il me prend mais à se moment je l'invite chez moi, et pas pour faire un scrabble. Dans l'ascenseur qui mène à mon appart je l'embrasse, ne sachant pas trop comment mis prendre, je n'ai embrassé qu'un mec, une fois, le même gars avec qui j'ai perdu ma virginité, cette même nuit, après la fête de fin d'étude au lycée. Le garçon était bourré comme une caisse, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne expérience. Quand le ding de l'ascenseur retentit je me dirige vers la porte entrainant Edward par la main. Je cherche mes clefs dans mon sac, une fois trouver j'essaie de la mettre dans la serrure mais, avec le dieu qui me caresse les fesses, j'ai du mal. Au moment ou je réussis enfin à ouvrir cette foutu porte, l'Apollon me sert dans ses bras et je sens dans mon dos son érection qui m'a l'air énorme.

Je le guide jusqu'à ma chambre. Ses doigts long et fin se faufile son ma chemisette et me caresse les seins au dessus de mon soutien gorge. De son doux doigté, il vient ensuite détaché un à un les boutons de ma chemise, tout cela lentement, très lentement, trop lentement d'après moi. De mon coté je me bats avec son t-shirt pour le lui retiré. Quand je finis par réussir mon haut est déjà sur le sol. Je glisse mes doigts sur son léger duvet. Sur son téton je remarque un jolie anneau. Je me poserai, et lui en poserai par la même occasion, des questions plus tard. Cela à beau être légèrement bizarre de se faire poser un bijoux à cette endroit, cela en demeure quand même très sexy sur lui. Ne pouvant pas compté sur mon expérience, puisque je n'en ai pas, je me focalise sur mes envies, mes besoins, mon instinct pour pouvoir le satisfaire. Je me baisse et prends le téton qui est percé dans ma bouche, je le suce, j'entends les gémissements, et grognement de mon amant.

Je laisse mes mains jouer avec ses poils et navigué sur tout son torse. Quand Edward reprend le contrôle, c'est à mon tour de gémir sous ses douce caresse au niveau de ma poitrine, d'abord avec le carcan qui la retient puis sans, une fois qu'il me l'a arraché après avoir perdu patience face à mon soutient gorge qui refuser de s'ouvrir. Je gémis de chose assez incohérente face à la torture qu'il inflige à mes seins. Sa main navigue en dessous de ma jupe courte. Elle atteint ma petite culotte en dentelle, que je suis heureuse que Rose m'aie forcé à la mettre, se faufile en dessous et produit des merveille sur mon petit bouton. Il m'enlève les deux bout de tissus qu'il reste sur moi, il ne me reste plus que mes chaussures, je me relève et tente de les enlever.

Non, garde tes chaussures, s'il te plait, elle te rende tellement sexy. Bien sur encore une idée de Rosalie me faire porter des escarpin avec huit centimètre de talon.

Je m'occupe à mon tour de son pantalon. Après l'avoir retiré je découvre la bosse qui déforme son caleçon, je le touche, l'a caresse, avant de lui enlevé le dernier rempart à sa nudité, qui atterris sur la pile de vêtements déjà former. Il a vraiment été gâté par la nature, à moins que ça ne sois mon tout premier amant qui a été oublier par dame nature.

Il se lève et fouille dans son pantalon, revenant triomphant avec un carré d'alu. Il déroule le préservatif sur sa longueur et me pénètre. Cela m'aie légèrement inconfortable au début puis devient carrément bon. Il pousse en moi, doucement tendrement. Nous partageons un moment d'une intensité extrême. Je voit sur son visage qu'il est sur le point de jouir alors je fait un truc dont jamais je ne me serais sentit capable avant de rencontre Edward, je me caresse devant lui. Je le touche en même temps, je me sens partir. Je touche le ciel. Quand je suis revenu sur Terre l'Apollon c'est déjà retiré de moi. Il se couche à mes coté et nous nous endormons.

Le lendemain quand je me réveille, je suis seul dans mon lit, mais je suis nu donc ce n'était pas un rêve, je suis déçu et en colère contre moi, contre lui. Je me lève pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Sur la table il y a un sachet de croissant avec un mot :

_salut,_

je suis désolé mais j'ai du partir au travail, comme tu dormais si bien je ne t'ai pas réveillé, si après cette nuit tu as encore envie de me voir, je te laisse mon numéro au verso, ou tu peux directement venir à la boutique.

Edward

ps : pour me faire pardonner j'ai été acheter des pâtisseries.

Je sent qu'un sourire niais apparaît sur on visage, il ne m'a pas pris seulement pour un soir.


End file.
